Stolen Soul
by Imperial Lung
Summary: Tribute to Seto for his birthday Reflections of Seto Kaiba when Pegasus traps him in a card


Author's Note: Hi, BEWD here. I want to dedicate this to Seto Kaiba because its his birthday. :D (My friend started the 'give-a-fanfiction-to-a-tv-character-on-their-brithday' thing) Anyway, enjoy. (This is my first Drama and one-shot fic, so don't mind if it's a bit weird U.U)

**Stolen Soul**  
  
I put up my last available defense. There was nothing else I could do. Even then, I knew all was lost.  
  
As predicted, he shattered the wall, leaving me vulnerable. One more strike. It was over.

The virtual images faded away. No. I could not defeat him. My brother… I had failed my brother.

How had he known? My Blue-Eyes… reduced into something that seemed almost his opposite, humiliated.

That last strike… the one thing that had ripped away everything I had cared about.

My company…

My pride…

My brother.  
  
Life didn't seem important anymore. I no longer cared what he would do to me.

What was the use? Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

I looked up. Pegasus seemed to be awfully pleased with himself. I didn't care. I looked away.

He was saying something, but I wasn't listening. Meaningless words.

Nothing mattered.

Suddenly, a light engulfed me. I couldn't move. I was gripped by something much stronger than myself.

Then came the pain. I felt like I was being ripped in two, shredded in half, soul separated from body.  
  
A rushing sound. Wind was whipping through my hair, wind, which seemed to be mixed, fused with light. Where was I?  
  
And then, just as suddenly as it had come, the light vanished. The darkness surrounding me was intense and deep. No matter where I turned, it made no difference.

There was nothing to see. But I realized that I didn't really care what had happened. I was alone in this void of sadness.

I had never felt so helpless. I was trapped and there was no escape.

Mokuba. Had he suffered this same fate? Worry for him erupted, but was quick to fade. I had already failed him. I had not saved his soul from the card. There was nothing I could do.

I knelt down in defeat. Angry tears were in my eyes and I hit the ground with my fist. My brother needed me and I could do nothing, NOTHING, to help him.

I was useless. Useless!

----------

I don't know how long I was in that prison. I tried anything to numb the pain, but it seemed to be the only thing left. 

Here.

Alone.

Me and my suffering.

I knew it wouldn't be long now 'til I completely lost it. I would go mad. There was no escape. I could not even sleep. The hours slipped by as one endless nightmare.

I truly wanted to end it all. End my life. Die. There was nothing worth living for anymore. Anything was better than this.

But the monster held me captive, refusing to release me.

On I suffered, I prisoner in my own mind, my own soul.

For what seemed like decades, I sat in the dark, my will to live evaporating fast.

Then something happened. A strange feeling of suffocation came over me? Was this the end? I felt bitter relief within me.

But… no.

There was that rushing sound which I had heard when entering this hell. Could he be releasing me?

…

Yugi. He must have won the duel. But what was the reason of living if Mokuba was not there with me. Unless… was there a chance that Yugi had bargained for the lives of his grandfather, Mokuba and myself?

The depression that I had been feeling the whole time lifted. The rushing stopped and I opened my eyes wearily. It was like being born again. I was in a cell, but the door was open. There was a chance… a small chance.

"Mokuba…"

----------

I had searched most of the island but Mokuba wasn't there. I had not met anyone the whole time. Again, I returned to Pegasus's castle and the weight of worthlessness returned.

However, as I reached the gates of the castle, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

Could it be? Yes. I was sure of it. I opened the gates and there they were. Yugi and his friends and…

"Mokuba."

He ran to me, the scars of being imprisoned seemed to become insignificant. As I hugged my brother, only then did I feel truly free…


End file.
